Mass Spectrometry and Molecular Biology Module Abstract The objective of the Mass Spectrometry and Molecular Biology Module is to enhance the capabilities of individual investigators to conduct cutting edge research in the vision sciences. Our Aims are: 1) to provide resources, support and training required for conducting studies involving mass spectrometry, molecular and cell biology techniques at the level exceeding the capabilities of any individual laboratory; 2) to promote collegiality across the community of vision scientists through sharing resources, techniques and expertise; and 3) to engage colleagues into conducting vision research, including support of the next generation of basic and clinician scientists. To achieve these Aims, this Module will support sophisticated facilities equipped with state-of-the-art instrumentation and cutting edge software support. The Module will be supervised and operated by highly experienced personnel, with expertise in conducting a broad array of mass spectrometry and other molecular techniques, including but not limited to proteomics, mass spectrometry of small molecules, RT-PCR, quantitative fluorescent imaging and tissue culture. These shared resources will open new research possibilities for both experienced and novice users, and will serve as a platform for fostering interactions among a broad swath of our research community.